Winding of such coils has become a highly developed art but in so far that a coil is required there is a need therefore for a compatible shape of core to allow for the location of the wound coil around a portion of the core with it is hoped an efficient magnetic coupling. Further, in order to reduce eddy current loss's in a core, it is also conventional to laminate the core using a plurality of separate plates or laminations which are laid against one another with the alignment of each lamination being determined by the overall structure of the electric machine and where any magnetic fields induced therein are required to be directed. This required structure however which is to say wound coils and laminated cores currently determine the current conventional electric motor construction requirements.